


Star Wars: Burning Liberty

by orphan_account



Series: R3B's Star Wars Stories [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Wars, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Pre-Rebellion Story, Sex, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22901434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Series: R3B's Star Wars Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646134





	1. Background Information. (Not an actual chapter)

This story will feature Sex in the later chapters. At random times, it will reference sex, or other darker or adult themes. It may or may not feature a heavy amount of Blood or Gore depending on the mood of the situation (Aka if I'm having a bad day and want to take it out on the characters) the main focus of this story though, is not sex and violence. They are merely things I want to add to the story at some point. The first chapter has been released! 

Notice: I Own none of Star Wars and am not profiting off of it in any way, shape or form. All rights are reserved by the Disney Company, Lucasfilm, and various other writers and companies that have shaped the Star Wars universe. This is merely a free piece of writing made for others and myself to enjoy. Based on characters and concepts created by George Lucas.

I am also loosely based this on an awful writing piece I made a few months ago that I just deleted from the site. Think of this as its older, better and more improved brother.


	2. Hour of reckoning.

_ When I was a child, I believed the Jedi could never fall, I believed one Jedi equaled up to one thousand soldiers or more. Now, after the Clone Wars, and the Jedi Purge, I realized the Jedi are only human. We suppress our emotions, we are strong in the force, but in the end, we’re just that. I Learned the hard way that Jedi could die in combat. During the months I spent as a Padawan in the Clone Wars, I watched too many Jedi die, too many to count. Then the Purge happened. Our Clones turned on us, and Liberty Burned. My kind, the Jedi, were all but wiped out. This new Empire has crushed people’s freedoms and liberties. Even today I am in hiding, striking the Empire from the shadows. _

He was leading the charge, a few Jedi behind him. He Blocked and deflected Red Blaster bolts with his Lightsaber. He continued charging and as he neared the enemies, he realized he was the last one standing but he didn’t stop. He charged into men with blasters he had never seen deployed by the GAR. Their armor reminded him of a Clone’s armor but was different, it was painted black, it had a different shape, and red visors. He cut them down one by one with his Lightsaber and soon they were all gone. Before he could celebrate, a shadowy figure slowly approached his breathing sounding mechanical and intimidating. The shadowy figure was covered in darkness, so he couldn’t really get a read on what he looked like. He prepared to strike him down as well. However, the figure in front of him activated a Lightsaber, Crimson lighting the area up. Even with the new light source, the man’s face was still clouded in shadows. He rushed him attempting a high strike to his face, the man countered this by blocking, then pushing him back with extreme force. He fell onto the ground, losing grip of his Saber. The Figure in front of him cuffed his hands he wondered what he was doing, but before his thought could process he began to feel like he was choking and soon he realized that he actually was indeed choking. He then slowly got lifted into the air. He grabbed his throat as if trying to pry the man’s hold of him off, but he knew it was pointless as the man was using the force.

“Join me or die,” the man said, coldly. His voice was cold and emotionless. It sounded deep and as if it was being modified by his mask. One thing he knew for sure, is that the voice will likely give him nightmares if he lives through this. The Figure let out another unsettling breath, the boy cursed under his breath while gagging and gasping for air. 

“I Will give you one last chance to join me, Volen Basken” the figure then began repeating his name “Basken, Basken!” each time increasing in intensity until it turned into a regular voice. He opened his eyes, gasping for air like he hasn’t taken a breath in years.

“Commander Basken, are you okay?” A Clone asked.

“Yes captain, I just had this weird vision,” 

“Well, we need you right now! We’re being surrounded by Clankers!” the Captain replied.

Volen looked around, seeing blue and red blaster bolts flying by the cover he was behind. He noticed a clone across from him go down and multiple clones already dead or knocked out. He then looked in a three-sixty arc around the debris they were behind, seeing clones behind cover firing forward on nearly every angle. Volen activated his Saber, blue iluminating on his face and the armor of the Clones next to him. 

“When I say now, we pop out and intensify forward fire. I’ll use my saber to deflect incoming rounds” Volen said.

“Got it sir,” the Captain replied.

“Ready and, now!” Volen yelled, popping out from cover and immediately blocking incoming fire. All of the Clones with him followed his lead, and soon more Blue Blaster fire was being output than the droid’s red blaster fire. 

“Sir, they have a Jedi!” a B1 Battledroid to the left of the commander droid said.

“Uh oh,” a droid on the right of the commander droid replied.

“All units concentrate all fire on the Jedi!” the Commander said. A Wave of Roger Rogers was let out in succession to this order.

“Wait, but can’t the Jedi reflect blaster bolts back to us?” the droid on the left said, holding fire but continuing to march.

“Sergeant, just open fire!” The commander droid shouted as the droid on the right of him got one of his shots deflected back and thudded onto the ground.

“Roger roger,” the droid on the left said. Soon after, the Commander droid got his shot deflected back and also thudded onto the ground as he powered down from having intensive damage.

“See this is why I should have been the CommandoooOH-” the left droid uttered before he was cut off by being destroyed by one of the Clone Captain’s shots. The droid then thudded onto the ground.

All around Volen, Clones fell, luckily they were only B1s and not Supers or even Drawf Spider Droids. As the droids numbers lowered as did Clones, but Volen did the math and figured that they’d be about to outlast the droids. After a while of Volen blocking and both sides exchanging fire, soon the droids were all but destroyed. As the last one fell, Volen let out a sigh of relief, deactivating his saber.

“You okay, Bym?” Volen asked the captain.

  
The Captain looked at Volen. “Never been better, however I can’t say the same for my company” he looked around at the dead clones, a mix of sadness and frustration on his face. While Volen couldn’t see this, since the Captain was wearing a helmet, he could sense it.

“I’m sorry about we lost so many, but popping out was the only way I could think of putting enough fire down the range to disable all the droids,” Volen said, offering him reassurance.

“Ah, it’s not your fault Commander, you did your best in the line of duty” Bym replied. This remark left the seventeen-year-old Padawan wondering if what Bym said was true or not, did he really do well? Before he could ask Bym if he meant it, one of the Soldiers yelled “Supers!” on the left flank of him. All of the clones rushed the Left flank as none saw any approaching their line of sight. Bym and Volen rushed this flank as fire began to be exchanged. As he got behind cover and activated his hilt, he took note of the sheer numbers of B2s. About the amount of the B1s times two approached from one side. He realized that the B1 attack was met to soften up their forces and not to overrun them. This was their hour of reckoning.


End file.
